Only You
by xXMidnightHuntressXx
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote about what went through Finnick's mind during Mockingjay before he got Annie back. :


**Hellooo ^-^ Okay, so I just got done reading the Hunger Games through the second time and well what really bugged me about it was Finnick and Annie. I love the couple terribly but I never really felt like you got a lot on them or their history because the story was told in Katniss's point of view. So this little one-shot popped into my head and wouldn't really stop bugging me until I did something about it. This one is about what was going through Finnick's head as they tried to rescue Annie in Mockingjay. :) Please keep in mind that this is my first Hunger Games fic so I may not get the characters exactly right but I will try my hardest! Thanks:D**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters. (Because if I did, Finnick would NOT be dead right now :/)**

**Only You**

**Finnick POV**

I could tell Katniss was getting closer to figuring it out. You could almost see it on her face, when you were paying attention. That was my problem most of the time. Paying attention. When my thoughts weren't on Annie, who they most surely were a good chunk of the time, they were trying to make sense of what all was happening around us. I thought I had it all figured out at first, which was when I realized just how wrong I was. I was a shell of my former self. I had trouble taking in what was going on around me because I was so far gone. They had the one thing that could truly break me and I couldn't get myself past that.

Every night, I was overcome with the nightmares, leaving me so shaky when I woke up that I had to sit up in my bed for sometimes hours at a time, reassuring myself that everything wasn't what I thought. Lies. I lied to myself all the time. It was the only way I was able to keep myself going. That and tying knots into the small rope I always kept with me.

They said I was mentally disoriented and wasn't required to follow a schedule, so I normally just roamed around the halls or stayed in the hospital. Nothing here called to me. Nothing made me want to get up and do anything. Then, she'd come. Never in reality, my life was far too cruel for that. But sometimes, on the good nights, Annie would come to me in my dreams. We'd be back in District Four and I'd always remember the way her sea green eyes sparkled when she spotted me. I'd remember that expression she'd get on her face after having one of her moments, when she finally noticed that everything was okay and the Hunger Games were over, for us at least. I'd think about her long brown hair, and how I could always use it to find her back home. Annie was my everything. The other people, they meant nothing to me, not like her at least.

I was in the middle of thinking about her lovely hair when I heard Katniss start to speak. She was doing a short video so that everyone in Panem would know that she was okay. Their Mockingjay was still fighting. I brought myself out of my thoughts so I could hear her. I looked up and that's when I saw it. She knew. She knew how they were using Peeta. She had the same look that I knew was always on my face. She looked completely lost, which was when she started crying.

No one knew what to make of it. Plutarch seemed to be the most confused of them all. I couldn't see how they couldn't see it. When I told them what was wrong, you could see it dawn on their faces. They were going to have to plan a rescue mission now.

My vision blurred and I found myself falling. When I woke up, I was slightly angry at first, seeing Katniss stand over me. She had roused me from my sleep and explained that they had to sedate me after her breakdown. Then, she started to tell me about the rescue mission. At first, I had trouble understanding what she was saying, but as time went on, I was able to pick up on it. _Annie. _They were going to bring her back.

My thoughts were filled with only her. What she would look like..How she was..What if it was too late? To pass the time, they suggested we do a few interviews to be aired across Panem. I knew immediately what I needed to do. There was one thing that might distract the President long enough that the rescue team could get in and out safely. All those years the President had used me..my body, for others' pleasure, had given me something. I had something I could use against the president and I knew it was time to use it.

When we got in front of the camera, Katniss went first, telling of how she and Peeta first met. I listened to her story, trying to keep my mind on what she was saying instead of letting it drift. Then it was my turn. I cleared my throat and looked up at the camera and began to tell them my story. The story of how the President used my body and as payment I was rewarded with secrets, some against the President himself.

We finished and the only thing the crew had left to do was to edit and show the film. After they had finished, I went back into my bubble. I didn't want to hear myself on the television. It was enough having to retell the story, I wasn't quite sure I could handle listening to it again. Katniss and I waited together when they were done, chatting idly about nothing. It was then that we saw them.

Johanna Mason was being pushed through the doors on a gurney. She was the first we spotted. I barely glimpsed at her before I had to turn away. She had known some of her secrets. The others hadn't. They couldn't possibly be as bad as she was, covered in oozy scabs and bruises, her head shaved, or at least I hoped they weren't. I almost turned around and went back. That was when I heard her.

"Finnick!" I froze as I turned, my eyes searching for her. My Annie. My eyes met her green ones as she started running towards us. I let out a small breath of relief. Her dark hair was tangled but she still looked as lovely as she always had. And she was okay. My heart stammered once in my chest.

"Finnick!" She called my name again and started running towards me. She was in just a sheet but I didn't care. She was the only one I could see and I couldn't get close to her quickly enough. I started running towards her at full speed, refusing to stop until I had her in my arms. We collided and I wrapped my arms tightly around her, crushing her to me as her arms slid back around me. I stumbled slightly and before I knew it, we were slammed against the wall, neither of us really seeming to mind. We clung to each other, holding one another as tightly as we could stand. I tucked her head under my chin and tightened my arms around her, wanting to stay like this forever.

"Annie." I whispered, my voice full of emotion, only meant for her. She pulled herself back just enough so that she could look at me. I bent my head and connected our lips, running my hands gently along her body to make sure she was alright. I pulled away moments later and looked her up and down, confirming what I already knew. She was okay. They hadn't hurt her. I nearly laughed with the relief that overcame me then. I crushed her to me again and stroked her hair, happy to have her with me again, where she would stay this time. Annie was here, with me. I felt that part of me that had been broken for so long start to mend itself together. I finally had my other half…I was whole again.

**Alright, hope that was okay! Like I said earlier, it was killing me until I wrote it lol…but I hope you liked it and please R&R and let me know what you think! Thanks again!**

**-XxNewBeginningsxX**


End file.
